Love does not die
by BDforeverlove
Summary: Love does not die. It's a Brylan's story. English isn't my language so i'm sorry if i say the wrong thing.
1. Chapter 1

The story is set during the Summer when Dylan has to go with Kelly in Europa, and especially in Paris. And Brenda is here! Why ?

* * *

One day, Dylan calls Brenda and Brandon tell him that she's in Paris for 1 month. She's here for a theater session, on the "Cours Florent" in French and in English.

It's a gift from her parents for the graduation, she cried for joy when she realized they were proud of her too, not only of her brother. And in Paris wow, she loved this city so much.

Dylan was distracted, just not really listerning Brandon. Well, for him, the only thing that mattered that she was here. So near and yet so far. He missed her terribly, for a friend or for a girlfriend?

Right after he finish the conversation with Brandon, he took the jacket, just trying to find her. Nothing was more important thant Bren, he needed to find her now. Kelly could wait, he needed to talk to her. He's afraid, she'll run away to the Minnesota. He still loves her but it is too late? And Kelly ? And the university ? And Jim ? Too many questions for a young men. Brenda was his first love and true love. She was in love with him and he was in love with her, then what was the problem?

But as they say, love hurts. Kelly wasn't Bren. She's just a beautiful girl not the love of his life.

Tears ran down Dylan's cheeks when he looking boats on the Seine. He needed to see her, to smell it's perfume, to give her a smile and to make amends.

He sat down on the bench in front of "Notre de Dame" and cried when a little girl handed him a hankie. She looked at him with big eyes and says

"Il ne faut pas pleurer Monsieur, tu veux mon Doudou?" (You musn't cry, you want my little bear)

He raised his head and smile at the little kid

"Merci pour le mouchoir " (thank you for the Kleenex)

"Pourquoi tu pleures" ( Why are you crying?) and she put her little hand on his cheek.

"Ma copine me manque" ( I miss my girlfriend) He couldn't tell her that Brenda wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

"Ben, va la chercher" (go get her)

The little French girl was right, he got up and kissed her on her forehead.

"Merci"

" De rien moi c'est Marie" (i'm Marie)

He laughed, Marie and Notre-Dame , a signal ?

"Dylan, heureux de t'avoir rencontré" ( Dylan, nice to meet you)

And the little girl is gone to her mother.

That child was a little brunette, like Brenda. It was time to find her.

At the sime time, Kelly had spend 10 000 $ for clothes in Haussmann bld and Dylan had only Brenda in his head.

* * *

A short chapter for begin with. Next Brenda in Paris.

If i've made mistakes, tks to telling me


	2. Chapter 2

Brenda walked out of the theater, her mind racing. She would like that her parents to come for her final performance. But cant they come ? she hoped he'd come too.

She walked on the docks, but her mind is someplace else, with Dylan.

Why wasn't he here ? She looked off into the distance and saw an excusion boat on the Seine. Tears ran down Brenda's cheeks. It was late, she was lonely and she missed him.

She wiped away her tears without seeing a man looking at her. Dylan thought it wasn't the right time to talk to her. He didn't want to hurt again, not today. He'd go see her at the theatre tomorrow, hoping he could talk to her.

In the passage from the subway, Dylan heard a french song (Francis Cabrel)

_« Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits, je l'aime à mourir  
Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira  
Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire  
Tout reconstruire, je l'aime à mourir »_

_I used to be nothing_

_But here I am now_

_Watching over_

_The sleep of her nights_

_I love her so much I could die_

_You can destroy_

_Anything you want_

_She only needs to open_

_The span of her arms_

_To rebuild everything_

_To rebuild everything_

**_I love her so much I could die_**

He knew he still loved her, but not this much. Not as a friend ? like what ? his first love ? he didn't know that himself. And Kelly ?

He ignored her today and tonight.

Brenda was so tired that she fell right to sleep. But after two hours she doesn't want to sleep.

She turned on the radio and heard a song from Edith Piaf.

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde,_

_Je me ferais teindre en blonde,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_J'irais décrocher la lune,_

_J'irais voler la fortune,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_Je renierais ma patrie,_

_Je renierais mes amis,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_On peut bien rire de moi,_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi,_

_Si tu me le demandais._

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi,_

_Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi,_

_Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes,_

_Car moi je mourrais aussi._

_Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité,_

_Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité,_

_Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes._

_Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?_

_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment._

_I would go and travel to the end of the world,_

_I would go and turn my hair blond,_

_If you asked me it._

_I would go and switch the moon off,_

_I would go and steal the fate,_

_if you asked me it._

_I would renounce my homeland,_

_I would renounce my friends,_

_If you asked me it._

_We can laugh at me as well._

_I would stop caring about anything,_

_if you asked me it._

_ If one day, life brings you closer to me,_

_if you die, so as to be away from me,_

_I won't care at all, if you love me,_

_because I will also kill myself._

_We will have eternity at our service,_

_within the blue of the whole immensity,_

_within the sky, with more problems._

_My love, do you believe that we love each other ?_

_God reunites those who love each other._

They fell asleep sad thinking of each other.

Tomorrow woulb be an other day


End file.
